1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charged particle beam apparatus and a processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a processing apparatus that performs processing by beam irradiation has been known (for example, see JP-B2-1993-004660). It is also known that processing accuracy is improved by increasing a field-of-view magnification and reducing a beam diameter.
However, when a field-of-view magnification is increased in order to perform processing with a high level of accuracy, a processing region may not fall within one field of view (FOV). FIGS. 12A and 12B are a schematic diagram showing an example of a screen displayed on a display unit of a processing apparatus which is known in the related art. FIG. 12A is a schematic diagram showing an example of a screen on which a processing region is displayed at a low magnification. In the example shown in the drawing, the entirety of a processing region 901 is displayed. FIG. 12B is a schematic diagram showing an example of a screen on which a processing region is displayed at a high magnification. In the example shown in the drawing, only a region 902 which is a portion of the processing region 901 is displayed. In this manner, when a field-of-view magnification is increased, the entire processing region may not be displayed within one screen.
In addition, the upper limit of the number of beams with which a range capable of being displayed on one screen can be irradiated is determined. Accordingly, when a beam is narrowed in order to increase processing accuracy and processing is performed at a magnification for making a processing region fall within one screen in a state where a beam diameter is smaller than a pixel pitch, a portion which is not irradiated with the beam is generated within a processing range. FIG. 13 is a schematic diagram showing a processing example in a case where processing is performed at a magnification for making a processing region fall within one screen in a state where a beam diameter is smaller than a pixel pitch, using a processing apparatus which is known in the related art. In the example shown in the drawing, a portion which is not irradiated with a beam remains, and thus a processing result became spotted.